ouatfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Isaac Heller
Isaac Heller ist ein Mann, der davon träumt, ein großer Schriftsteller zu werden, aber nur Enttäuschungen erlebt. Biografie 'Vor dem ersten Fluch' Im Jahr 1966 arbeitet er in einem Elektronikfachhandel in Brooklyn und versucht dort die ersten Farbfernseher zu verkaufen. Er stellt sich dabei nicht sonderlich geschickt an und wird von seinem Chef kritisiert. Der Chef hatte Isaac eingestellt, weil dieser ein angehender Schriftsteller ist und folglich in der Lage sein sollte, gute Geschichten zu erzählen, aber den Beweis bleibt Isaac schuldig. Isaac ist zutiefst deprimiert über seinen Misserfolg, erhält dann jedoch überraschend einen Brief von einem Verlag namens Star Publishing mit einer Einladung zu einem Treffen. Dort angekommen sitzt er einem mysteriösen Mann gegenüber, der eine Reihe von Schreibfedern vor Isaac ausbreitet und ihn auffordert, eine zu wählen. Isaac versteht zwar nicht, was das soll, greift dann aber nach eine der Federn, die sofort zu leuchten beginnt. Der Mann, bei dem es sich um den Zauberlehrling handelt, erklärt, dass dies das Zeichen ist, dass Isaac der neue Autor sein und die Feder führen wird, nachdem der letzte Autor kürzlich verstorben ist. Dann lässt der Zauberlehrling ein Portal erscheinen, das in eine andere Welt führt. Isaac hat fortan die Aufgabe, Geschichten so niederzuschreiben, wie sie passiert sind. Er darf die Ereignisse nicht beeinflussen, auch wenn er nun durch seine Feder und mit magischer Tinte die Macht dazu besitzt. ("Operation Mongoose (Part 1)") Isaac begibt sich in eine Welt, das dem England der 1920er Jahre gleicht. Dort sucht er die Tiertrainering Madeline auf, in der Hoffnung, eine gute Geschichte zu finden. Als er Fragen zu Madelines drei ehemaligen Ehemännern stellt, wirft sie ihn aus dem Haus. Madelines Tochter Cruella, die von ihrer Mutter auf dem Dachboden des Hauses gefangen gehalten wird, ruft ihm durchs Fenster zu, dass sie ihm eine tolle Geschichte bietet, wenn er sie befreit. Isaac lässt sich darauf ein und verhilft Cruella zur Flucht. Da Cruella irgendwo hin möchte, wo etwas los und es laut ist, fahren sie gemeinsam in einen Club. Dort erzählt Cruella Isaac, dass ihre Mutter alle ihre drei Ehemänner ermordet und Cruella eingesperrt hat, um diese Taten zu vertuschen. Isaac ist von Cruella fasziniert und beginnt sich in sie zu verlieben. Er offenbart ihr, dass er mit seiner besonderen Schreibfeder und seiner magischen Tinte fähig ist, die Realität zu verändern. Um sie zu überzeugen, schreibt er Cruella eine Halskette und Ohrringe herbei. Isaac bittet Cruella, mit ihm wegzulaufen, doch Cruella betont, dass ihre Mutter alles tun wird, um sie mit Hilfe ihrer trainierten Dalmatiner wieder einzufangen. Isaac schreibt Cruella daraufhin die Gabe zu, Tiere ihrem Willen zu unterwefen. Cruella erklärt danach, dass sie ihre Mutter ein letztes Mal sehen will und bekommt von Isaac die Schlüssel zu seinem Auto. Dass sie ihm auch seine Schreibfeder abnimmt, bemerkt er nicht. Während Isaac in einem Hotel auf Cruella wartet, erhält er unerwartet Besuch von Madeline, die nach ihrer Tochter sucht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Cruella es war, die Madelines Ehemänner umgebracht hat. Madelines Versuche, Cruella durch Liebe und Nähe zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen, sind gescheitert, daher musste sie ihre Tochter wegsperren. Isaac will das nicht glauben und schickt Madeline fort, die ihm noch sagt, dass Cruella alles zerstört, was andere Menschen lieben. Geschockt stellt Isaac dann fest, dass seine Feder nicht mehr in ihrem Etui ist. Isaac muss erkennen, dass er von Cruella nur benutzt wurde und sie eine eiskalte Mörderin ist. Sie hat inzwischen ihre Mutter getötet, indem sie deren eigene Dalmatiner auf sie gehetzt hat. Aus den Dalmatinern hat sie sich gleich danach eine Jacke angefertigt. Cruella will nun auch die magische Tinte von Isaac und die beiden beginnen zu kämpfen. Dabei wird Tinte über Cruella vergossen, deren Aussehen sich dadurch verändert. Isaac kann seine Feder und die Tinte wieder an sich nehmen und schreibt Cruella das weg, was ihr am Liebsten ist: die Fähigkeit zu töten. Dann lässt er sie zurück. Sie schreit ihm nach, dass dies noch nicht das Ende ist. ("Cruellas Geschichte") Die Erlebnisse mit Cruella haben Spuren bei Isaac hinterlassen. Er beginnt die Geschichten, die er eigentlich nur niederschreiben soll, zu beeinflussen, um sie "spannender" zu machen. In der Märchenwelt gibt er sich gegenüber Snow White und Prinz Charming, die sich Sorgen um ihre ungeborene Tochter Emma machen, als Händler aus und lotst die beiden zu dem Zauberlehrling. Diesen zwingt Isaac dann, ein Ritual durchzuführen, bei dem Emmas potentielle Dunkelheit auf Maleficents Tochter Lily übertragen wird. Der Zauberlehrling ist entsetzt über das, was Isaac angerichtet hat, und sperrt diesen zur Strafe in das Märchenbuch ein. Gefangenen in dem literarischen Werk, kann Isaac dieses zwar weiterhin ausfüllen und somit alle Ereignisse festhalten, er vermag aber nicht mehr in die Storys einzugreifen. ("Fürchte die gute Absicht") 'Nach dem zweiten Fluch' Jahre später in Storybrooke machen sich Regina, Emma und Henry daran, mehr über den Autor des Märchenbuches herauszufinden. Sie hoffen, dass er Regina ein Happy End schreiben kann. Von August, der schon länger über den Autor recherchiert hat, erfahren sie, dass dieser in dem Märchenbuch gefangen ist. Isaac gelingt es, durch einen Lichtstrahl aus dem Buch heraus Henry zu dem Schlüssel zu führen, mit dem er befreit werden kann. ("Fürchte die gute Absicht") Nachdem er von Emma befreit wurde, flieht Isaac und begibt sich auf die Suche nach magischer Tinte, mit der er seine Feder nutzen kann. Mr. Gold spürt Isaac auf und bietet ihm an, ihm magische Tinte zu beschaffen und ihn zu beschützen. Im Gegenzug soll er Mr. Gold und dessen Verbündeten ein Happy End schreiben. ("Spiegelfechterei") Wie Isaac bald feststellen muss, ist eine von Mr. Golds Verbündeten keine geringere als Cruella. Diese bedroht Isaac, doch da er weiß, dass sie ihn nicht umbringen kann, nimmt er dies nicht ernst. Cruella versucht daher einen anderen Weg zu finden, sich an Isaac zu rächen, und wird dabei schließlich von Emma getötet. ("Cruellas Geschichte") Isaac und Mr. Gold sind danach die einzigen Teilnehmer an Cruellas Beerdigung. Isaac nimmt endgültig Abschied von der Frau, in die er sich einst verliebt hat, und betont, dass sie ihn zu dem Mann machte, der er heute ist. Mr. Gold erklärt Isaac, dass Emma der Dunkelheit verfallen muss, damit sie aus ihrem Blut magische Tinte gewinnen können. Die Chance, dass dies passiert, ist groß, als sich Emma mit Regina auf die Suche nach Lily begibt. Die Hoffnungen von Isaac und Mr. Gold erfüllen sich jedoch nicht. ("Lily") Emma widersteht der Dunkelheit und kehrt mit Regina und Lily nach Storybrooke zurück. Da Mr. Gold durch sein vergiftetes Herz zunehmend schwächer wird, lässt sich Isaac auf eine neue Verbündete ein: Regina. Diese wünscht sich noch immer ein Happy End und zeigt dem Autor eine Buchseite, die eine andere, glücklichere Version der Geschichte von ihr und Robin Hood erzählt. Isaac erklärt, dass diese Seite aus einer alternativen Geschichte stammt, mit der er experiment hat. Als er Regina erklärt, dass sie das Blut einer dunklen Emma zur Herstellung der magischen Tinte benötigen, begreift die ehemalige Böse Königin, dass sie stattdessen Lilys Blut nehmen können, da Lily Emmas Dunkelheit in sich trägt. Nach Fertigstellung der Tinte soll Isaac damit in Reginas Auftrag eine neue Realität erschaffen, in der Zelena, die sich als Robins Frau Marian ausgegeben hatte und nun ein Kind von ihm erwartet, niemals geboren wurde. Bevor Isaac anfangen kann zu schreiben, ändert Regina jedoch ihre Meinung und will gegenüber Zelena nicht derart grausam handeln. Isaac ist sehr unzufrieden damit, dass er nicht in Aktion treten darf, und wechselt abermals die Seiten. Er kehrt zu dem mittlerweile im Sterben liegenden Mr. Gold zurück, um für diesen und sich selbst ein Happy End zu schreiben. Mr. Gold übergibt Isaac ein leeres Buch, das den Titel "Helden & Schurken" trägt. Isaac beginnt zu schreiben. ("Mother") Alle Bewohner Storybrookes außer Henry finden sich in der von Isaac geschaffenen, alternativen Märchenwelt wieder und können sich nicht daran erinnern, wer sie wirklich sind. Isaac selbst feiert in der Welt ohne Magie mit seinem Roman "Helden & Schurken" große Erfolge. Als umjubelter Bestsellerautor nimmt er an einem Event teil und wird dort von Henry zur Rede gestellt. Isaac offenbart, dass er, selbst wenn er es wollte, nichts mehr ändern könnte, da er, nachdem er sich selbst ein Happy End geschrieben und damit die größte Sünde unter den Autoren begangen hat, keine Macht mehr über die Feder besitzt. Er ist wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch. Henry benutzt daraufhin den Schlüssel, mit dem Isaac aus dem Märchenbuch befreit wurde, um sich und Isaac in das Buch "Helden & Schurken" hineinzuziehen. Isaac will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Henry die Geschichte verändert und die alte Ordnung wiederherstellt. Der Autor hofft, dass Henry einem Oger zum Opfer fällt, doch der Junge entkommt mit der Hilfe von Rumpelstilzchen, welcher in dieser Welt auch als "Der Helle" und großer Held bekannt ist. Isaac selbst gerät in die Gewalt der Bösen Königin Snow White, die vom Wunsch nach Rache an Regina angetrieben wird. Isaac bietet sich Snow als Verbündeten an und zieht auch Rumpelstilzchen auf seine Seite, indem er diesem klarmacht, dass das Leben als Held eine Lüge ist und enden wird, wenn sie Henry nicht aufhalten. ("Operation Mongoose (Part 1)") Isaacs Bemühungen scheinen von Erfolg gekrönt, doch dann muss er erkennen, dass es einen neuen Autor gibt, der jetzt die Macht über die Feder hat: Henry. Der Junge kann mit der Feder und Reginas Blut als Tinte, nachdem diese sich für Henry geopfert hat und damit helles Blut als Gegenstück zum dunklen Blut besitzt, "Helden & Schurken" beenden und die Normalität wiederherstellen. Isaac kehrt wie alle anderen Bewohner nach Storybrooke zurück und versucht aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Er wird jedoch von David und Mary Margaret gestellt. Sie wollen von ihm wissen, weshalb er all dies getan hat. Er erwidert, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang nur herumgeschubst wurde und auch mal der Gewinner sein wollte. ("Operation Mongoose (Part 2)") Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter